


Last Night on Earth

by TheZev



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZev/pseuds/TheZev
Summary: On the eve of a battle they might not survive, Donna goes to Dick’s room for no-strings-attached sex. However, she’s not the only one to have that idea…
Relationships: Dawn Granger/Dick Grayson, Dawn Granger/Dick Grayson/Donna Troy, Dawn Granger/Donna Troy, Dick Grayson/Donna Troy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Donna Troy couldn’t sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw visions of her friends dying at the hands of Parademon hordes. Memories ran through her mind of Apokolips’ power, its sheer cruelty, and she didn’t know how the Earth could stand up to a full-fledged invasion by that terrible strength.

Usually, she’d reassure herself by thinking of the other Titans—how skilled, how kind, how strong they were. But that just returned her mind’s eye to horrible thoughts of their deaths.

She was too keyed up to sleep, yet she dreaded the coming of morning, when the battle would finally begin. She needed to relax, but she didn’t know how to—not when her friends were in danger. And the more she tried to empty her mind and find her peace, the more impossible that became, until it was clear the solution was not within herself.

Donna needed help.

Throwing on a jersey over the panties she slept in, then stepping into a pair of sweatpants, Donna left her room and padded barefoot through the halls of Titan Tower, following the long-remembered lengths and turns of the corridors until she’d come to Dick Grayson’s room. She pressed her thumb to the keypad on the door; the computer system both recognized her thumbprint and ran a millisecond-long check to see if Dick had asked not to be disturbed. The system would automatically consider him to be in such a state if he registered as sleeping, then prompt her to reiterate it was an emergency if she wanted to persist in waking him.

Unsurprisingly, the door opened a channel instead; Dick couldn’t sleep either. “Yeah?” he asked through the intercom.

“It’s me,” Donna said, knowing further explanation wasn’t necessary.

It wasn’t on Dick’s part either. The door slid open, letting Donna in.

Dick wore only his pajama bottoms, which doubled as exercise gear like most of his clothing had to. He was doing a handstand; as Donna watched, he took away one hand to balance only on the other, then further displayed his athleticism by bringing himself up onto the support of only one finger.

Scattered around his current acrobatics were files on Apokolips, dossiers on the other Titans, and his own tactical notes. It was a state Donna had often seen Dick in—worrying about the battle to come and his own leadership, so he tried to sharpen himself more than was humanly possible. Commit every fact to memory, even if it was impossible for him to forget any. Come up with new battle plans, even if he’d already come up with the most effective tactics. Even try to burn off some of his excess energy, though he’d need to conserve all he could for the battle ahead.

Dick needed to sleep as much as Donna did; it didn’t surprise her that she’d been the one to reach out rather than him. Sometimes, she thought being able to talk about her feelings counted as a superpower all its own.

“Too much caffeine before bed?” Donna asked, sauntering in. Even at a time like this, she considered it important to appreciate things like the interplay of muscles on Dick’s bare chest or the glimmer of sweat as it glistened on his exposed skin.

“You know that feeling you get where it seems selfish to sleep when there might be something you can do that helps your team?” Dick lowered his finger, palming the floor again, and then springing with his arm to sweep himself up onto his bare feet. “It’s enough to make me wish there _was_ something I was missing, just so I could figure it out and get some sleep.”

“And then you’d worry what else you were missing, and what else, and what else.” Donna sat down on his bed. “The fact is, Grayson, you’re pretty good at this. I definitely wouldn’t trust anyone else with my life—not the way I trust you.”

“And how am I supposed to be worthy of that trust when I’m so _tired?_ I shouldn’t be tired. I have things to _do.”_

“Like get a good night’s sleep?” Donna asked facetiously.

“Is that an option? For either of us?”

“Maybe. If we’re willing to admit we can’t control the whole world.”

Dick laughed briefly. “Bruce never taught me that one. Diana?”

Donna rolled her shoulders. “She tried, but she’s had a lot more practice than I have. Four hundred years or so.” She let her eyes pore over Dick. “But I can admit to myself I might die tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Dick said emphatically.

“You could too.”

Dick shrugged dolefully, as if that wouldn’t be so bad. Compared to how he’d feel if he lost someone, it probably wouldn’t be.

“I know we’ve never quite been able to make it work, but maybe just for tonight, we could let go of the reasons we don’t work and just… be with each other.” Donna grinned weakly. Then she pushed at her sweatpants until they were down low enough for her to kick them off with her bare feet. “If I am going to die tomorrow, I’d rather be in your arms tonight than worried out of my skull.”

Donna could hear Dick’s voice roughen in response to her own flirtatious words, lust flooding into his body at the sight of her long, bare legs. “And I’d rather be helping you get a good night’s sleep than trying to cram anything more into my skull.” He sounded more grateful than anything else, like it was a relief to get out of his own head enough to pleasure her.

Donna licked her lips. “Don’t worry about the good night’s sleep. Not yet.”

She opened her svelte legs, offering him the sight of her toned inner thighs. The hem of her jersey hung down over her groin, hiding her crotch from sight to the point that her panties couldn’t be seen. Dick knew she was too classy to come visit him with none on, even for sex, but still, the visual was as tempting as could be.

He knelt between Donna’s spread legs. It seemed the only thing to do with such a vision of beauty. Her body was pure art, serene and classical, porcelain skin on creamy, toned flesh. She was slender and athletic, with voluptuous curves drawing the eye to her chest and hips. It was a physique made to be painted on the side of a bomber plane, hung up on a wall, and Dick enjoyed the sight of it as much as he could before he moved on to the feel of her, the taste.

His whole body trembled with his barely restrained need for her as he leaned forward, reaching under her jersey to skirt off her panties. Donna lifted her hips to let him tug them down; she lifted her legs up, holding them together off to the side of Dick’s head so he could yank her panties down off her bare feet. Then her legs opened again, this time revealing the sweltering pinkness of her bare cunt.

Dick pushed his face between her thighs, slipping his tongue into the folds of her sex. Donna keened—his tongue knew her immediately, knew just where to touch her, brushing over her clit as if to ready it for the pleasure it would feel. Then he was sucking her, his lips pulling at her labia. After all this time, all their separation, Donna hadn’t found anyone who knew how to eat her pussy better than Dick did.

Donna felt the urge to lose control and she didn’t fight it, not with Dick. She could trust him to satisfy her utterly, all the more so when she abandoned self-restraint and let her body focus only on what he offered to her. Her eyes became slits, her sweetly rounded face now with a dreaminess that only increased her beauty. Dick kissed and licked at her juices, savoring them like the taste was his only goal in life.

“Oh, Dick!” she moaned, rocking her womanly hips so as to offer up her sex to his skilled tongue, feed Dick’s hunger to his heart’s content. “More, Dick… lick it all up… oh God, you’re making me feel like I’m on fire! Like I’m about to explode!”

Dick slid his hands over the lean muscles of Donna’s thighs, around her waist, until his fingers were sinking into her juicy buttocks. Then, firmly holding her in place, he devoured her in earnest, lavishing her wet cunt with his tongue. It rhythmically traveled up and down her slit, seeming to collect every bit of pleasure that the folds of her pussy could possibly hold.

“ _Gggnh!”_ Donna grimaced, throwing her head from side to side in a cascade of her sable hair. She could barely take the intense sensation that danced off of Dick’s lapping tongue, as though she were being struck by lightning every time it touched her. “Dick! Oh fuck, _Dick!_ You don’t know how hot a girl gets when you do that to her—how goddamn _crazy_ you’re making me!”

His hands molded the succulent flesh of her ass just as her few other privileged lovers had, but there was something different in Dick’s touch. No matter how many times he felt her, somehow Donna knew that he would always appreciate the luster of her body. She bit her lips and shook her hips wildly, fucking herself on the offering of Dick’s tongue.

“I’m gonna come so soon,” she squealed, briefly annoyed at how hysterical her own voice had become, before quickly dismissing the thought. It was worth sounding like a bimbo when it came with feeling this good. “There, suck on my clit! Oh God, _oooh God,_ I didn’t know anyone could like the taste of my pussy so much! _Hhhn!_ Put your fingers inside me, Dick—really get me off!”

After one last squeeze, Dick took his right hand away from Donna’s ripely curved ass, feeling out her quivering thigh before bringing it around to the receptive opening of her sex. He buried two fingers inside her, milking Donna’s joy from her firmly and remorselessly. Dick knew that Donna would settle for nothing less. At the same time, his lips moved to the apex of her cunt, enveloping her clitoris in a long kiss.

Donna shook and spasmed, returning the kiss by pounding her sex into the pleasure Dick was giving her. She cried out her enjoyment as her own cream drenched her pussy, rushing into Dick’s mouth again and again. Dick squeezed her ass and kept drinking, forcing Donna to stay at the height of passion throughout her delicious orgasm.

In the state she was in, it was natural that Donna didn’t hear the intercom buzz, and with Dick’s focus so totally on her, it was equally natural he didn’t hear a feminine voice asking for admittance either.

“I’m coming!” Donna’s face flushed almost to the point of being crimson, her orgasmic shudders burning through her. She clasped her hands onto Dick’s head to stay in position, feeding him her liquid ecstasy as she came and came. “Oh, Dick! My cunt’s burning up, I’m burning up, I love the way you eat me out, Dick! Fuck, I’m coming, _coming!”_

The computer heard her words, stammered and slurred as they were, and interpreted ‘coming’ to mean ‘come in.’ And so the door slid silently open.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn Granger stood in the doorway, wearing a morning gown. It was semi-translucent, robin egg blue silk thick enough to give her modesty, but sheer enough to reveal the black straps of lingerie she wore underneath, interestingly carving out the vast expanses of fleshy colors that showed through the diaphanous nightwear.

She was shorter than Donna and comparatively petite, but only in comparison to Donna. Otherwise, her sylphlike body had plenty of juicy curves of its own, ensuring no man would fail to look at her—her ass in particular swelled out from her toned legs with decadent curvature, drawing any eye lucky enough to see her from behind. Revealing only flesh tones behind her, save for the narrow blackness of a thong showing through her robe. Her breasts were less prominent, but no less enticing—their roundness sweeping out to caress the bra that held them, moving it into soft undulations that followed every breath.

As Dawn stood there, gaping at what she’d walked in on, Donna regained a semblance of control, straightening her spine instead of lying on the bed bonelessly. She looked at Dick with wide, shining eyes, considering how amazing it was that she had come so astonishingly hard with him, yet he still made her want more. Just looking at his handsome face had her imagining what further debauchery they could get up to…

And then, as her senses returned, or she returned to her senses, Donna noticed the stream of cool air let in by the open door, that Dawn stood in it, the inadvertent intruder now seeing everything. Donna, of course, felt no shame—public sex was common on Themyscira. Dick was too tightly controlled to let anything slip; once he noticed Donna’s attention shift, he picked up on Dawn’s presence as well to give her a bewildered look.

“I…” Dawn began, her eyes still wide, as if to drink in all she could before some semblance of modesty finally forced her to flee. “I’m so sorry, I thought, the door opened, I didn’t think you were…”

Donna smiled, recognizing that for all Dawn’s innocent stammering, what she was subconsciously trying to do was extend this voyeuristic peek for as long as possible. “Come in, Dawn. You’re letting in a draft.”

“Oh, no, I really didn’t mean to interrupt, it’s not important—“

“Come in _now,_ girl,” Donna insisted, her voice darkening, her pretty face twisted into a scowl one wouldn’t think it capable of. Dawn had virtually no choice but to obey, stepping into the room with them. When the door slid shut behind it, its sheer silence seemed almost mocking.

Donna stood, tugging down her jersey over her carelessly exposed sex, though the knowledge that she was bottomless under it surely did nothing to take away from the atmosphere of sexual tension in the room.

Dick went from kneeling on the floor to sitting cross-legged, taking in the two women facing each other while trying to conceal his erection, which had gone nowhere with the arrival of Dawn.

“What are you doing here, Dawn?” Donna asked with a warm smile, which couldn’t help but come off as insouciant despite their friendliness.

Dawn felt six inches tall. She told herself it was probably just that she was raised in Man’s World, while Donna, from Paradise Island, really did mean no aggression—but that message didn’t reach her subconscious at all. “I just wanted to talk to Dick, you know, before tomorrow…”

Donna’s smirk grew, taunting Dawn as she would a foe before battle. “In that gown I can see right through? With that lingerie on underneath?” She glanced at Dick. “What’s a boy supposed to think when you’re sending messages like that?”

Dawn flushed, though she wouldn’t have thought her cheeks were capable of burning any brighter. “I swear, I didn’t know you two were—“

“We’re not,” Dick and Donna said at the same time.

Donna chuckled after. Funny how clear they could be on that. “I think Dick and I are just doing what you had planned, Dawn. Couldn’t sleep. Might die tomorrow. Need to release some tension. So… why not? It isn’t as if Dick isn’t in the same boat.”

“Okay,” Dawn nodded. “I’m… glad we all get it. But it’s cool, you got to him first, fair’s fair…”

“What difference should that make?” Donna asked. “You want him—and if he didn’t want you, he certainly wouldn’t be so hard right now. Why should it matter which of us happened to come here first when _all of us_ want the same thing?”

Dick’s eyebrows jogged up. “What are you talking about? Because it sounds like—“

“We all do what we set out to do,” Donna explained, suddenly standing in a pose that drew her jersey up her strong hips. “What I’m sure we’ve all done separately on other occasions, or at least thought about. No one gets left out. We all simply… do what comes naturally.”

“You’re serious?” Dawn asked. “You actually want to share _him?”_

Donna shook her head. “I want to share _you.”_

“Oh.” Dawn grinned shakily, the possibilities playing out in her head. It wasn’t like she would turn down Wonder Woman if she asked for a fling—why turn down Wonder Girl? “I suppose… yeah, like you said… why not?”

“Hey,” Dick piped up. “Do I get a say in this?”

“Certainly.” Donna flashed him a smile. “You get to say ‘yes’. Or are you the one man in existence who would turn this down?”

Dick’s jaw lowered slightly as he considered it, eyes slanting between the two beauties in a way that was almost comical. “Yes,” he finally said, wisely enough.

“Alright then.” Donna advanced on Dawn, pulling her jersey up over her head without any self-consciousness about her naked body at all. And it merited none. “Just for tonight. No strings attached. And we never speak of this again.” Then she smiled warmly. “At least not until the next time the world is ending.”

“So a week from now?” Dick quipped. “I can wait that long.”

Donna ignored him, batting at the belt of Dawn’s gown like a cat at play. “You don’t have much experience, do you? Wearing something like this to seduce a guy like Dick—or any guy, for that matter.” She got a firm hold on the belt and pulled, slowly letting Dawn’s gown lapse open. “When all you really need to make a man yours… is nothing at all.”

She moved to open Dawn’s bra.


End file.
